Devilish Desires
by AsianCloud
Summary: (This story takes place after the events of the Devil May Cry anime.) After losing almost everything that made her...well Angel, she has to retrieve the gems that house her powers without dying. And she certainly does not like her companion. Or so she thinks. (I do not own Devil May Cry and the cover photo. Angel and the plot are copyrighted to me)
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Introductions

_Intense pain pulsed through my body every time I tried to move. The agony made my movements clumsy and uncoordinated, which was very unlike me. Needless to say I would be pissed the fuck off I was trying not to pass out from the pain. With a loud grunt, I leaned against the wall, panting heavily, nearly tripping over my own feet as I tried to steady my swaying body, my head resting against the brick wall. The cool breeze tore my clothing, causing my body to shudder from the cold. Cold….so cold. Why? How come I can't summon any fire? My hand pressed against my side, feeling the warm, crimson liquid seep from between my fingers. I was certain that I had left behind a blood trail, but I could care less. The demons were dead, and somehow, I knew I was dying too._

 _The feeling frightened me, confused me. I had fought many demons before yet this battle seemed tougher than usual. It was almost if my entire body was working at half power, that the strength I always had was sapped away by something. Pushing off the grimy, brick wall, I continued down the alley, the walk seeming much longer. Trudging along, my boots barely making any progress, darkness crept in at the edges of my vision but I fought it off. I had to get to my car. My phone was there and I could easily call for help. But I didn't make it that far._

 _No longer feeling the brick wall against my side, I stumbled into the road. Light blinded my vision. I tried to raise an arm to shield my face from the brightness but my muscles wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly I felt the cold asphalt against the side of my face. I had fallen. When? Could've sworn I was just standing a few minutes ago... And the lights had grown even brighter. Even when I closed my eyes, I could still see the blinding white._

 _Tires screeched loudly, and I awaited my death. Honestly, this wasn't how I imagined myself dying. The way I imagined myself leaving this world was with my siblings fighting for what we believed in. I came into this world kicking and screaming, covered in someone else's blood, and that was how I planned on leaving it. Or living to the ripe old age with my however great grandchildren, since you know, immortality and what not. But Fate is cruel, and my life would end with me bleeding out on the street like roadkill. I mean I was covered in blood that consisted of mine and of someone else's so I suppose that worked. Only thing was, I didn't want to be run over. It would be better for a quicker, less painful death._

 _As I waited for the impact, I soon realized that it would never come. Instead, I felt warm hands against my cold face, something that I welcomed, and people gasping. In my blood deprived state, I could barely make out two voices, both female. And something about 'demons' and 'attack'. I tried to focus on the voice that kept telling me to stay awake, but sleep was starting to feel really nice right about now. Sleep would help me escape the pain, and hopefully the cold. With my vision fading and strength slowly ebbing away, my last glance before finally giving into the darkness that weighed down on my weary body was a face of a teenaged girl with blonde hair and blue eyes._

Tire wheels screeched to a stop just as a body fell before the vehicle. The driver and passenger doors of the car opened quickly, two females with blonde hair rushed out and surrounded the body that collapsed in front of the car. The younger woman, a teenager with bright blues, gasped in horror as she slowly rolled the body over. It was a woman, barely breathing, with black hair matted from blood and clothes torn almost to shreds. The elder woman had run back to the car and returned with a first aid kit, handing it to the teen before walking around the perimeter in search of something to help them identify the fallen woman.

As the teen began to wrap the woman up as best as she could, the woman's body shifted and a groan left her.

"We have to take you to a hospital," The teen urged, closing the first aid kit.

She had done the best she could do considering she wasn't a doctor. But the woman on the ground shook her head feebly,

"No…," She rasped out, trying to stand, "they won't know what to do. In my car...my phone. I have...a friend…," She winced in pain as she tried to sit up, the teen trying to help her, ignoring the blood that had already begun to stain her pink dress.

"Mom!" The teen called out.

Her mother appeared, holding a phone to her ear. The phone wasn't hers, rather it was the woman's. The mother had found it on the driver's seat of the car and had dialed the contact 'Doctor'. Eyebrows creased together, the older woman nodded her head then hung up, walking quickly to her daughter who was holding up the half-conscious woman.

"We are going to take her to her friend. He said that he'll be able to help her and isn't that far from where we are," She explained, moving to the woman's other side and helping her daughter support her.

Carefully, the two maneuvered the half-dead woman to her car. The teen's mother had decided that they would take her car, or she assumed it was her car since her things had been in it. It was better than using their own car since the inside would be covered in blood, and after they dropped the woman at her friend's, they could come back and retrieve their car. Gently the two maneuvered the injured woman's body, placing her onto the backseat of the Mustang. Moving quickly, the teen got into the front passenger side as her mother got into the driver's seat. Luckily for them, the woman had decided to leave an extra set of keys in the glove compartment. And within minutes, they were speeding towards the location given to them by her friend. Fortunately for the trio, there was no one to catch them speeding.

The dark purple Mustang pulled up in front of a private practice clinic. A skeptical look crossed the mother's face, but seeing a figure approaching the car in what seemed to be scrubs made her sigh in relief. Her daughter was already out of the car, opening the door and helping the man get the unconscious woman out. Adjusting his grip on his friend, he slid an arm beneath her legs and wrapped one around her torso.

"Child, I will need you to get the red bag in the trunk of her car. And please do it quickly, I will need to work fast if I want to save her," Worry was clear in the man's voice as he stared down at the pale woman's face. Something was off about his friend, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Meanwhile, the teen's mother told her daughter that she would return shortly, she was going to get their car. Nodding her head, the teen grabbed hold of the bag and lifted it out of the trunk. The bag was surprisingly heavy, and every time she moved, she heard a faint sloshing sound from within. Shaking her head to rid her wandering mind of the horrid ideas that started forming, she hurried after the doctor, being careful not to trip. Entering the office, she followed the sound of someone speaking. Then saw a nurse exit the room in a hurry, blood staining the pristine white uniform she wore, no doubt to get more bandages. Half running, half walking, she made her way into the room, her face going pale at the sight before her.

The woman they had saved was in worse condition that she expected. Long gashes of varying depth and length covered a toned body painted with different shades of red. The floor was covered in bloody gauzes and the remnants of the woman's clothes. However, she did notice that the coat was hanging on a rack, and beneath that was a weapon. As the nurse took the bag from her hands, the teen moved to the side, blue eyes focused on the weapon that appeared to look like a gun.

' _She...she was attacked by demons...does that mean that she's like them?'_ The teen thought to herself; her gaze slowly moving upwards to watch what was going on.

The doctor had hooked an IV to the woman's arm, a blood bag hanging up on a pole, and was still cleaning the blood off her body. Another nurse had appeared and had brought a trash can near to pick up the gauzes littering the ground, then set to work helping the doctor. Time ticked by as the three of them worked quickly, stitching up the woman and cleaning off the blood. The teen's mother had returned, but the young blonde was too busy worrying and hoping, that the woman would be alright.

In what seemed like forever, the doctor turned to face the mother and daughter. His face was grim, and the spotless scrubs he wore were now covered in the woman's blood.

"Is she going to be alright?" The teen asked, her hands wringing the fabric of her dress.

The man sighed, closing her eyes and running a hand through his brown hair, effectively messing them up, "I managed to stabilize her. I'm grateful that you called me when you did. If you hadn't, I believe she would have died,," he then cast an amused glance over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. "But, Angel's a fighter and I doubt she would have died that easily."  
"Her name is Angel?" The mother asked, earning her a nod from the doctor.

"I'm a little late on the introductions, but I had a patient to tend to. I am Raphael," He extended his hand to the mother, who took it and shook his hand.  
"I'm Nina. A pleasure to meet you," The older blonde woman with green eyes smiled at him.

"And I'm Patty!" The teen smiled at Raphael, who chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Well, she should be up in about a week. However, you are welcome to stop by anytime. She is in good hands now," Raphael crossed his arms, smiling at the two blonde women before him.

"Well, we should get going Patty," Nina urged, smiling at Raphael once more before ushering her daughter out of the clinic.

The young blonde pouted, but followed her mother's urging. Once the clinic was empty, save for the doctor and his assistants cleaning up, the smile upon Raphael's face dropped, worry etching itself upon his tanned skin. Turning around, he walked over to the bedside where the woman known as Angel laid. Staring down at her sleeping, bandaged face, he sighed.  
"Angel, I do not know what you got yourself into, but I hope you will be alright," He muttered, brushing back her ebony locks from her forehead before returning to the task of cleaning the room.

"Hmmm…" A light hum escaped the short haired woman as she inspected the alleyway.

Blood was splattered everywhere and there were visible bullet holes in the brick, but no bullet casings. Uncrossing her arms, she picked her way carefully through the corpse-ridden, and blood soaked passage. Following the trail, she stopped at the entrance of the alleyway, her gaze focusing on the particularly large blood puddle in the middle of the road. Now her curiosity piqued. Someone, or thing, had decided to get rid of the little demon infestation problem near the bank.

"There might be another demon on the loose, or another hunter. Regardless, I should let him know," She spoke out loud, then turned around.

With her bike roaring to life, she headed towards the direction of the ever famous shop, Devil May Cry.

*A/N: Carissima is the female form of Carissimo, which means 'dearest' in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

_In my dream, I was floating. My eyes were open, yet all I could see was darkness. But it didn't scare me. To me, darkness was like a security blanket. It wrapped me in a comforting embrace, shielding me from the horrors and pain of reality. Eyelids drooping, I relaxed my muscles, preparing to drift off into the land of slumber as I stifled a yawn. I suddenly felt really exhausted and just having to keep my eyes open was becoming taxing feat._

" _Do not fall asleep,_ _Carissima*."_

 _That masculine voice resounded in my head. I knew that voice. My eyes bolted open, and I was once again greeted by the darkness. A slight twinge of annoyance arose, and instead of relying on my sight, I used my other senses. Exhaling slowly through my nostrils, I stared straight ahead, listening intently for the voice to return. Holding my breath, trying to keep the impatience at bay, I stayed still, doing nothing but breath quietly and listen. But nothing. I pursed my lips and let out a long, slow sigh. Perhaps it was my imagination. Then, I felt it. The scratchy, itchy feeling against my forehead as the scent of smoke and tobacco filled my nose. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let out a shaky breath._

" _Papa? Is that you?" I whispered, apprehension and dread replacing my impatience._

 _A deep, throaty chuckle reached my ears and it took all my willpower not to break down in tears. I wanted to apologize to him so badly about what happened years ago, but he didn't let me. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his arms wrap around me, humming the tune of the lullaby that he used to sing to me when I was younger; his normally heavy hand gentle, and stroking my hair. It no longer felt like I was floating, rather it felt like I was sitting in his lap and he was holding me to his chest, just like when I was a little girl._

" _You need not apologize, Angel. I know you did not intend for any of this to happen. So please, do not blame yourself anymore. Your mother wouldn't want that either," He said, his tone gentle and happy._

 _Tilting my head up, I turned my watery gaze to his face. It was my papa. He was smiling down at me, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes when he smiled. Hands cupped my face as he swiped his thumbs beneath my eyes, wiping away the tears that I did not realize had fallen.  
_ " _You must remain strong, Carissima. Many hardships will cross your path, but fear not for you will have allies. Though, some may not seem like much help, I can assure you that you will need them in the coming days. Be careful who you trust. Not everyone you meet is a friendly face," His thumbs stopped moving and he leaned forward, kissing my forehead once again._

" _Papa, I don't understand. What do you mean by hardships? And friendly faces?" I asked, a slight pout crossing my face as I tried to decipher his meaning._

 _Then, panic began to settle. The warmth from his body was fading away and I clung to him in a desperate attempt to make him stay. My breathing became labored, and pain assaulted my sense, effectively leaving me gasping. I reached out, hand trembling, watching my father's figure slowly grow smaller and smaller as he drifted away._

" _I will be your guide. Do not worry for I am not leaving you."_

 _The aroma of coffee wafted into my nose and the darkness disappeared._

* * *

The woman, who had been lying so motionlessly for the past 6 days stirred, a soft groan of pain escaping her as she came to her senses. She tried shifting to her side, facing away from the open window that streamed sunlight into her room through the open window, but only succeeded in taking in a sharp breath as another jolt of pain appeared.. The curtains fluttered as a breeze swept into the room, and the door opened. Raphael stepped into the room, a surprised yet relieved look upon his face. Walking over to the bedside, he took a seat on the chair and brought the coffee mug to her lips, easily supporting her with her other arm.

"Slowly Angel," He cautioned, but the injured woman ignored his warning and drank the warm liquid greedily.

Coffee was her favorite drink, and considering that she hadn't had anything solid to eat, or anything to drink, in almost a week, this was tasting pretty damn good, even if the coffee was black, which on a normal day she would have made a face at. However, Angel ended up drinking a little too fast and coughed, then winced in pain. Raphael sighed, then set the cup back on the table before helping her sit up against the headboard. Sitting back down, his eyes carefully watched Angel as she shifted around, noting how she favored her left side more than her right side.

Once she was settled, Angel turned her gaze up to meet Raphael's amber gaze.  
"Raph...how long was I out?" She asked, clearing her voice since it sounded a little scratchy and rough from lack of use.

"Almost a week. I had to call your sister in for help since you had trouble healing on your own," Raphael started, but held up a hand when he saw Angel open her mouth to ask another question, "Your condition was far worse once than I expected."

A confused look appeared on the Italian woman's face. How much worse could she have looked? The last she remembered before passing out completely was the face of a teen girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the taste of iron in her mouth. Which reminded her, she had to find the girl and thank her.

"Explain what you mean by 'far worse'. Because we both know we have differing definitions on 'worse', Raphael," Angel huffed, then leaned back on the pillows.

Her gaze followed the brunet as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. Angel's curiosity grew once she saw him pick up a hand mirror from the table up against the wall near the door. Walking over, making sure the reflective surface was faced towards him, he sat back down and gave Angel the mirror. The bedridden woman gave him a droll stare, but Raphael took her hand and placed the mirror in it. Deciding to play along to humor him, Angel brought the mirror to her face. Upon seeing her reflection, her slightly annoyed and pained expression turned into one of horror and confusion.

Something was really off with her. Her normally gold speckled ruby red eyes that glowed with a fierce predatory light was a dark, ruddy brown. The slitted pupil had been replaced by the circular one that humans had. Opening her mouth, she also noted that her canines, the fangs that she had were gone as well, replaced by the pathetic teeth that could barely pierce through skin. And then there was the issue with her skin tone. Normally a dark olive color due to her spending a lot of time outdoors, was fair, pale almost.

"I…" Angel tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat.

Thinking that maybe she was still sleeping, she bit the inside of her cheek. Nope, the pain was there. Not only did she look different, she FELT different. The warmth that she normally felt as a result of her controlling fire was gone. All of her senses were dulled, and she was in pain. She was never in pain after a battle when she woke up. The 'norm' for her post-battle treatment, if she got hurt badly, was just just a slight headache that was always induced by blood loss and soreness throughout her body, which was easily fixed by food and fluids. But right now, it felt like she had been hit by a truck then run over by a train.

"Human...I'm human…" She whispered, shock present in her voice and on her face.

Raphael nodded solemnly, prying the mirror from her shaking hands gently, "There is someone waiting to see you. Also, your sister said you can be discharged tomorrow," Standing up, he gently pat Angel's head then walked out.

Closing her eyes, Angel slid down the bed until she was laying flat once again. She still couldn't wrap her head around the thought of her losing her demonic abilities, the things that made her what she was. So many questions swarmed her thoughts. How did she get like this? Who was responsible for sapping her powers? She had never heard of anyone being able to drain a demon's powers before. Yet, she should have been expecting this. Her line of work made her Public Demon Enemy Number 1, fighting in the war that drove out the demons who refused to cooperate with the humans also didn't help her situation much either. As she wracked her head for any possible persons capable of doing something like this, the door her room opened, and Patty's head appeared. A concerned look appeared on the teen's face as she spotted Angel, whose facial expression seemed to be one of pain.

"Uh, Miss? Are you okay?" Patty asked, entering the room slightly.

Angel shifted slowly so as not to aggravate her wounds and turned to face Patty. A surprised look appeared on the woman's face as she realized who the girl was.

"You're the one who saved me," Angel stated, staring at Patty with mild curiosity.

She was no doubt in her teens, possibly 15. Not only that, but she didn't set off Angel's internal alarm bells, so Angel deemed her safe. For now. Patty stared in astonishment at Angel, excitedly walking towards the bed and sitting on the chair that Raphael had occupied just moments before.

"Your accent..You aren't from around here are you," Patty asked, her voice containing a large amount of curiosity and excitement at meeting a foreigner.

An amused smile appeared on Angel's features as she gave the girl a small nod.

"I am. I was born in Japan, but was raised in Italy. I recently moved to Capulet with my best friend. I believe when you found me, I had just returned from a visit to Europe," Angel explained, watching the surprised look appear on Patty's face.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm Patty. And I've never met someone from Italy before. This is so cool!" The blonde gushed, earning her a chuckle from Angel.

"Nice to meet you, Patty. I'm Angel. And thank you for saving me. Who knows where I would be now," Patty shifted in the chair, her face turning a light shade of pink upon hearing the sincere gratitude heard in Angel's voice.

Then Patty's bright face fell, a look of concentration replacing it.. Angel quirked an eyebrow, but didn't press. She was certain that if something was bothering the girl, she would bring it up on her own. Lo and behold, Patty turned her gaze to the woman lying on the bed.

"No human would be able to survive the wounds you got," The blonde began, her voice quiet, "But you look just like a human….what are you exactly, Miss Angel?" A guarded look appeared on Patty's face as she watched Angel.

The relaxing aura in the room morphed into apprehension and slight fear, all emanating from the teenager sitting beside the bed. Angel let out a small sigh, closing her eyes slightly then reopening them to gaze at Patty's face. A startled look appeared on the girl's face from the intensity in Angel's stare. She twitched in her seat, holding the gaze even though Angel saw the flash of fear appear in her blue eyes. Shifting around in the bed, Angel settled back down, closing her eyes. A barely noticeable smirk appeared on her lips when she sensed Patty's growing impatience, and she swore she heard the teen mutter 'She's just like Dante', under her breath. Though that comment made her curious, Angel brushed it off.

"Let's just say I'm a special person. And thanks to you, I'm not dead," As vague as it was, Angel didn't feel that comfortable spilling her life's story to a teen. It would have proven dangerous, if Patty was working with her enemies. So, that vague explanation was all the girl would get. At least, until Angel got to know her more. A slight twinge of annoyance appeared as Angel felt a familiar presence appear in her head. But, it would be weird if she began talking to herself, so she kept quiet and instead awaited Patty's reaction.

Patty puffed out a cheek not exactly satisfied by the explanation that the now human-demon gave her. Honestly, Angel was hoping that the teen wouldn't ask for more information. She was still in a state of shock over this entire ordeal, but she kept the calm facade up, an amused glint appearing her eyes as she watched various emotions pass on Patty's face. Angel could make out the longing curiosity to ask her more questions and the slight annoyance of her vague answer. Somehow, the teen knew that Angel wasn't giving her the entire story, but just as she was about to ask a question, Raphael's head appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Patty, your mother is here. And Angel needs rest," Was all he said before closing the door once more.

Patty sighed loudly then stood up.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye Angel…" Patty genuinely sounded sad.

Despite having only met Patty today, Angel did not want the teen to leave just yet. In a way, Patty reminded her of her younger sister, and Angel felt the instinct to protect the young blonde rise. Yet, she didn't know why she felt this way.

"Not goodbye. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it," Reaching out, Angel gently patted Patty's knee, "Now, get out of here before Doctor Grumps comes back,"

Stifling a giggle, the blonde nodded and stood up. With a wave, she exited the room and closed the door gently.

Sighing, Angel relaxed into the plush pillow, pulling the blanket closer around her. A sudden chill made her shiver, thus make her curl into a loose ball on her uninjured side. Alone with her thoughts, she decided to confront the intruder that had slipped in when she was talking to Patty.

" _You know I hate it when you enter my head without permission, Lina."_ Lina, her younger sister, was also a telepath. Which, proved to be a pain in the ass sometimes.

" _Cut the crap Angel. I was worried. I sensed your consciousness fade away and booked it to Capulet. Gods, do you know how bad you looked?! Everyone was worried!"_

Rolling her eyes, Angel let the younger woman continue her mental tirade, waiting for her to lose steam. However, she did feel a bit guilty. Worry and anger came off in waves from Lina's thoughts, and Angel was pretty sure that she had cried.

" _Lina. I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was going to happen. I got no vision, whatsoever. Do you honestly think that I would rush into a situation like that alone?"_ Angel's eyes had closed and Lina let out a small sigh. " _...do you know what happened?"_

The silence that echoed in Angel's head proved to be very unsettling, as odd as it was. There was a sigh, then Lina continued speaking, though her tone was guarded.

" _After I made sure you were stable, I went to investigate the alley where Patty told me you came out of. There were gouges in the wall, holes in the ground, and drying blood. I'm actually surprised the police didn't investigate it because you sure as hell turned it into a bloodbath Anyways, I found traces of another demon lurking."_ Lina's voice trailed off and Angel groaned, rolling on to her back and draping an arm over her eyes.

"Out with it, Lina. You don't have to sugarcoat it for my sake." Angel grumbled out loud, which was a common thing when she spoke to Lina. Sometimes, she'd be silent for minutes on end, conversing with the younger woman, then she'd burst out laughing or something of the like. It always unsettled Raphael, much to the sisters' amusement.

Lina let out one more sigh. More silence appeared, and Angel began to become impatient. Just as she was about to say something, Lina interrupted her.

" _I have no idea what is going on. Even the higher ups are on edge because you, of all the people in the Council, has been rendered helpless just from a battle that they know you are fully capable of handling. Hell, even Lord Valentin doesn't know what did this. I've tried mental tra-"_  
"Don't you dare track it, Lina." Angel had interrupted and was sitting up, despite the pain shooting up her side and the sudden warmth appearing. Vaguely, she could smell the scent of iron, and was sure Raphael could smell it as well.

" _Why don't you want me to look for it?"_ A quizzical tone had entered Lina's voice as Angel forced herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Exhaling, Angel closed her eyes and placed both her hands on the bed on either side of her to steady herself at the sudden onslaught of dizziness and nausea.

"Because if it was able to drain me, gods know what it will do to you. We don't know what species it is, what its abilities are, or its motive. There's a chance that it might just be after me given my reputation, but it could also be after the people who have ties to me. It's too dangerous."

Lina remained silent as Angel spoke, then sighed.  
" _Fine. I am dispatching a few scouts to keep an eye on the city, and you. Try not to get yourself killed."_ And with that last statement, Angel felt her sister's presence leave her mind.

As blunt as the words seemed, Angel knew better than to reprimand her. It was just the way Lina expressed worry and love. Shaking her head, Angel gritted her teeth, releasing a pained sigh once she stood up. Holding onto the bedpost, Angel took a tentative step forward. Seeing as her legs didn't give out, she relaxed her hold on the bedpost and took another step forward. Releasing the post, she took one more step forward and swore loudly. Her left knee buckled, and the dark hardwood floor rushed up to meet her. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself for impact against the cold floor, adding on to the pain she already felt. However, her face hit a warm hard chest her followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her instead of the cold, hard ground . A green shirt greeted her vision, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Really now, Angel."

Angel lifted her head and flashed Raphael a cheesy smile, "Of course. Had to make sure my legs were still working after all."

Raphael pursed his lips, eyebrows creasing together. Without another word, he shifted slightly, slipping an arm beneath her legs. Effortlessly, the man lifted Angel up and walked her over to the bed, much to her dismay. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she turned her head the other way, allowing Raphael to look at her side.  
"You tore open a couple stitches. I'm going to have to fix them. Stay. Still." Raphael's voice had taken on a commanding tone, one Angel called his 'Doctor Voice'.

Giving him a small nod, Angel closed her eyes after hearing the door close. The whirlwind of emotions that she had been fighting to keep at bay while talking to Patty and Lina gushed out once she was alone. Depression took over and she bit the inside of her cheek hard to keep from screaming out in agony and frustration. Fear gripped her heart to the point of making her gasp for air. She was weak. A feeling that she despised. In her family, she was the rock. The person who protected everyone. Flashbacks of her past swarmed her head and she shut her eyes, willing the unwanted memories to return to the back of her mind as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks

Raphael returned to her room, but stopped, the medical supplies in his arms. His amber gaze softened and he walked over to her bed. Sitting down, he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. Angel took a shuddery breath then opened her slightly puffy eyes. At Raphael's gesture, she sat up so that he could change the dressing, the silence occasionally broken by her sniffling. The entire time that Raphael worked on her wound, she stared at her hands, clasped on her lap.

"...you will be fine, Angel. If anything, this shouldn't get you down. You've been through much worse," Raphael muttered, cleaning up the bloodied cloth he used to clean her wound.

"..." Angel remained silent.

The lack of a sarcastic response worried Raphael, causing him to look over at her. Angel had returned to laying on the bed, her back to him. Sitting on the edge of her bed once again, he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she appeared to be asleep. Again, his brows creased as he released a long, tired sigh.

"Angel...you place too much responsibility on yourself. The struggles you face, you don't have to be alone," Though he was certain that his words would fall on deaf ears, whether she was truly asleep or not, Raphael continued speaking, "People are willing to help you, if you just let them in," He then let out a sigh and gently stroked her hair, "But you're as stubborn as your father and as adamant as your mother. Not exactly good qualities when placed together…" His voice trailed off, and a somewhat gentler, almost affectionate like tone entered his voice. "...but you seem to make it work. Just...remember that you have people who are willing to help if you just ask." With that being said, he placed a gentle kiss to her head and stood up.

Upon hearing the door shut, Angel shifted in the bed and rolled onto her back with a small grunt of pain, an arm draped over her eyes.

"...I wish it were that easy, Raphael. I honestly do."

A gentle summer breeze swept through the room just as Angel returned to the land of slumber.


End file.
